


Keep Your Motor Running

by Dbaw3



Series: Keep Your Motor Running [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Alternate Universe, Alternate universe within an AU maybe?, Bestiality, Crack, Dehumanization, M/M, Other, Puppy Play, Unsafe driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: Jared and Jensen are road tripping to Texas during hiatus, and indulging in some favored activities.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Harley the Dog, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Keep Your Motor Running [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197896
Kudos: 1





	Keep Your Motor Running

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in May 2010. Response to an spnkink_meme prompt.

Jared and Jensen agreed long ago that roadtrips were far superior to flying anywhere. When they both had the time, they liked to get out of Vancouver and just drive, just get away and see places without having to go through security and pack onto a metal tube in the sky with cranky kids and recycled air.

So, when Jensen had raised the idea of driving all the way to Austin this year during the hiatus, Jared jumped at the chance. They just packed up the truck with their duffel bags and Harley, and hit the road.

They'd made it all the way to the New Mexico/Texas border, driving straight through the night and switching off drivers when one got tired. Cruising down 380 in the early morning light, there was only the occasional car passing in the other direction. The cab of the truck was relatively clean, only a couple of decimated bags of chips they'd picked up at the gas station in Carlsbad lying at their feet.

They were just 50 miles outside of Pecos, Jensen was looking out at the miles of nothing they were passing through, listening to Harley start moving around in the back as Jared hummed softly along with the radio. Thank god for satellite radio: it was made for West Texas driving.

Harley licked at Jensen's ear, startling him out of his reverie. "Hey!" he shouted and laughed, pushing Harley's head away. "What's the matter, boy? Getting restless? There's a lot of Texas left before we get to where we're going."

Harley licked at Jensen's cheek again, woofing in a familiar way as he danced around on the backseat. Jensen pushed him away again.

"Yeah,"Jared laughed. "I think he's real 'restless' and wanting some pussy," he said, leering at Jensen sideways.

"Sorry, buddy," Jensen said, feeling genuinely disappointed himself, and ruffling Harley's ears. "Not a lot of places we can do that out here. You're just going to have to wait until we get to the house tomorrow."

Harley whined in disappointment, and dropped down from the backseat.

Jared laughed again. "You're such a cold bitch, Jen," he said, hitting Jensen on the shoulder.

Jensen punched him back good-naturedly. "Keep it up, asshole, and you won't be getting any until we make it back to Vancouver."

Jared snorted. "Yeah, like you could hold out without my dick in you for that long."

Jensen smiled sweetly. "Texas is big. I'm sure I could find a friendly, big dicked cowboy somewhere to meet my needs."

"Yeah, or a pack of coyotes," Jared muttered. Jensen ignored him.

They lapsed into more silence until there came banging from the backseat.

"What the hell?" Jared asked, trying to see through the rearview mirror, but only catching sight of Harley's tail and the top of his head down on the floorboards.

Jensen twisted around, throwing his arm over the back of the seat. "Dammit, Harley, stop humping the cooler. You'll shake up the beer," he chastised the dog. Jensen managed to push him off, but Harley just tried to jump on his arm and put his cock, peeking out of its sheath, into Jensen's hand. "No!" he said firmly.

Harley jumped down and backed away, but just a few minutes later, when strange sounds drifted up to the front seat again, Jensen turned around and laughed.

Jared looked at him, suspicious. "What's he doing now?"

Jensen turned forward again, still laughing. "Now he's humping your duffle bag," he said.

"Dammit, Harley," Jared said, trying to reach around to push Harley away from his stuff.

"Hey, don't yell at him," Jensen said. "It makes sense: it's a good size, and it has a convenient hole at one end. Besides what harm can he do?"

"Maybe," Jared growled, "I don't want dog cum all over my shirts."

"I've seen your shirts, man," Jensen said earnestly. "Dog cum can only help them."

"Fuck you, bitch," Jared returned, but with laughter underneath his tone.

The bag must not have been a good enough lay, because soon Harley was back with his paws on the front seat, this time nuzzling Jared's ear. "Hey, no drooling on the driver," Jared called, pushing Harley away. "Besides, your bitch is over there."

Jensen grabbed at Harley's collar before he could make Jared drive off the road. Not that there was much to drive into on this stretch. "Maybe we should tie him up in the bed," Jensen suggested, realizing they weren't going to get any peace any time soon.

"What, so he can hump the spare tire?" Jared asked, and sighed. "I think you should just get back there and take care of him."

Jensen blinked, while trying to keep a hold of the big Mastiff. "What? Out here?" he said incredulously.

"Why not? Not like there's anyone around to see," Jared pointed out. "And it's got to be better than him trying to drill a hole through the back of my seat."

"So you'd rather he drill a hole through the back of my seat?" Jensen asked sardonically. Really, he was already half-convinced: Harley had fucked him the night before they left town, but Jared had insisted they not tie, since Jensen wouldn't find a sore asshole a lot of fun while riding in a truck for several days. Jensen had agreed on principle, but it was never the same, never as satisfying for him or Harley when Harley didn't knot.

Harley took the moment of hesitation to lunge, making it halfway over the seat and into Jensen's lap before Jensen pushed him back.

"Fuck. Fine," he said, trying for grudging, though sounding more eager than he meant to.

Jensen would have climbed into the back over the front seat, but it just wasn't feasible for his 6'2 bulk to make it over, certainly not without kicking Jared in the head and causing them to all die in the world's most embarrassing fiery crash. Jared pulled to the side of the road briefly so Jensen could get out of the truck and into the back of the extended cab. Before he got back in the truck, Jared yelled out at him, "Hey, take your pants off now, it'll be easier."

Jensen threw him a look. "You're determined to get me arrested for public indecency in Texas, aren't you?" he asked.

Jared laughed. "Yeah, like it would be the first time. Come on, man, no one's around. Do it before Harley spontaneously combusts."

Jensen glared at him, but acknowledged that A) there didn't seem to be anyone around for miles and B), Harley was pacing and yipping excitedly in the backseat now, obviously knowing his bitch was about to put out for him, and there was no way Jensen would be able to get his jeans off without an injury to himself once he was in the back. After another quick look around at all the nothing that had been there the first time he looked around, he shucked his jeans (no underwear, and fuck Jared if he said anything), and threw them in the front seat before slamming the door and quickly climbing back into the back of the cab.

Jared pulled back on to the road once Jensen had the door closed. He tried to keep one eye on the road, even as he watched events unfold in the backseat.

Harley was all over Jensen the second he was in reach, slobbering at his face first, then licking around until he could get at Jensen's hardening cock.

"Shit, Harley, give a guy a chance to breathe," Jensen panted, though without any heat. His hole was already twitching in anticipation, even as he glanced around nervously at the empty road.

"You know you love it, bitch," Jared said from the front seat, not without affection. "I bet your cunt is just dripping wanting that stud cock stuffed into it."

Jensen flipped him the finger, then moaned as Harley dipped his head down between his legs, trying to get at his hole.

"Fuck, no foreplay or anything," Jensen muttered, but he had to admit to himself, he was already raring to go, ready to feel Harley's warm weight on his back and his long dog cock and fat knot shoving into him.

Soon, Harley was nudging at Jensen's legs and nipping at his inner thigh, trying to get Jensen to roll over like the obedient bitch he was.

"I hope you'll still respect me in the morning," Jensen muttered as he rolled in the confined space, glad once again Jared had gone with the extended cab when he bought this truck.

No sooner was Jensen on his front, hands braced against the passenger side door, than Harley climbed onto his back, front paws gripping his sides and hips thrusting forward as he tried to find his mark.

Meanwhile in the front seat, Jared had one hand clutching the steering wheel tightly, the other rubbing at the front of his jeans. He kept glancing frantically at the road in front of them, slowing down enough to lessen their chances of dying horribly, while watching as much of the action as he could in the rearview mirror.

It was far from the first time he'd seen his dog fuck his lover; honestly, Harley fucked Jensen more than Jared did himself, which suited all of them just fine. But there was something about seeing Jensen submit to willingly, so wholeheartedly to the dog, giving himself over entirely to the pleasure of being used as a bitch, there until Harley was done with him, without regard to whether or not Jensen got off—which he always, always did—that Jared could never get enough of. That they were now doing it out here, windows rolled down in broad daylight, made the thrill even more appealing. Jared tried to do the math of the likelihood of them being killed if he tried to drive and jerk off at the same time.

He contented himself with continuing to rub at the front of his jeans and adding his own color commentary to the action.

"That's right, Harley, he's all yours," he said, watching his dog finally connect, signaled by Jensen's yelp of pleasure and the speed-up of Harley's thrusting hips. "I bet you can smell your bitch is in heat, that's why you've been so horny. Can you smell him, boy?" he asked in the same tone he used to ask if Harley wanted to go outside, and getting the same excited and happy bark.

"What about you, bitch?" Jared asked Jensen. He never referred to Jensen by his name while he and Harley were at it, Jensen having once admitted he got off on how dehumanized he felt while Harley was on and in him. "You like that huge dog cock in you? You want to hang off that dog knot, helpless and hopeless until your stud lets you loose? You ready to be filled with puppies like a good bitch?"

Jensen whimpered, and Jared could see him struggling, though whether he was trying to push back onto Harley's cock or just trying to keep from banging his head against the window and doorframe could have been anybody's guess. Jared was betting on the latter, though.

Jared had thought he was keeping enough of his attention on the road, but apparently not: suddenly, there was the honk of a horn and some whoops of laughter and cheering, and he looked over to their left, seeing another pick up driving along side them on the wrong side of the two lane highway, several teenage guys hanging out of the windows watching Jensen get dogfucked in the back seat.

"Shit," Jared said, and tried to speed up to get ahead of the kids, but the other driver just kept pace with them, obviously hanging back slightly so they could watch more of the action. Even the bloodhound they had in the bed of the truck was leaning over the side, barking happily and wagging his tail. 'Bet he wishes he could get some of that bitch,' Jared thought to himself, giving the kids the thumbs up as they honked their horn and cheered more.

When Jared looked back into the mirror again, he saw Jensen bracing himself more purposefully against the door, a look of concentration on his face, obviously not having noticed—or not caring—about the kids still hooting at him from the other truck. Jared knew what he was after, and grinned, grinding the heel of his hand into his own dick, when Harley howled victoriously and Jensen shouted in pained pleasure as Harley's knot pushed through Jared's outer defenses and seated itself fully where it belonged. Another cheer rose up from the truck next to them.

"That's right, you want those puppies bad, don't you, bitch?" Jared said, going back to his earlier monologue. "You'd love it if your belly were bulging out with Harley's kids, and everyone would know you were a bitch, only good for being a dog's cum dump and breeding factory. You'd love to push out his pups, one by one, then have them hanging off of your bitch tits for weeks, trying to get milk out. We could even give them out to the rest of the crew. I bet Kripke would love to have a dog with your eyes."

As usual after Harley knotted with him, Jensen had gone completely sub-verbal, capable of only whimpers and groans as Harley continued to hump up into him. Jared was never really sure if Jensen could even hear him at this point, but he continued commenting, anyway.

"Those kids know what you are," Jared said, waving at the kids again. "They know you're Harley's bitch, ready to go down to all fours where you belong, whenever he wants. They know you don't even get a choice. I bet they fucking know..."

Jared got distracted by the kids suddenly hitting the gas and pulling out in front of them, speeding away down the highway, waving and cheering back towards them. Jared gave them a parting wave, and was about to go back to his narration when he realized they hadn't just realized they were late somewhere: the cop car behind them flashed his lights and blared his horn briefly, gesturing to Jared to pull over.

"Oh, fuck," Jared said, slowing down. "Jensen, fucking get Harley off you. Cover up."

Jensen, though, was right in the middle of his own orgasm, completely deaf, dumb and blind to anything but Harley's cock and knot and his own cum.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Jared said, and looked for a blanket, something to throw over the two in the backseat as the highway patrolman got out of his car and walked slowly towards them, his police dog at his side. Not that a blanket would do them any good at this point.

"Fuck," Jared said once more with feeling as Harley howled his own orgasm. He was glad those two were having a good time, because they were about to be majorly fucked in a different way.

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago, I had an LJ which was mostly SPN/SPN RPS and almost all bestiality and other kinks. Digging them up and going through them, I find I still like the crack-universes I came up with.


End file.
